Lysa Tully: Was wäre, wenn ich Jaime Lennister geheiratet hätte?
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Die jung verheiratete Lysa Arryn ist mit ihrem Leben nicht zufrieden. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn sie Jaime Lennister geheiratet hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Lysa Tully:**_

 _ **Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**ich Jaime Lennister geheiratet hätte?**_

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Lysa wollte jeden Tag weinen, seit sie mit diesem alten Mann verheiratet war. Sie verfluchte die Rebellion und ihre Folgen. Besonders die Aktionen ihres Vaters, sie mit diesem Greis zu verheiratet. Für Catelyn hatte er natürlich die bessere Variante gefunden und sie mit Lord Stark, einem gleichaltrigen Mann, verheiratet. Es war ungerecht! Immer bekam sie nur das schlechteste ab!

Mittlerweile hatte sie verstanden, dass sie Petyr nie hätte heiraten können. Vater hätte es nie erlaubt. Aber den uralten Lord Arryn? Lysa wünschte sich, dass die alten Pläne in Erfüllung gegangen wären. Das sie Jaime Lennister geheiratet hätte. In einer Welt ohne die Rebellion wäre alles gut gewesen, in einer Welt wo sie die Lady von Casterlystein geworden wäre. Deswegen wünschte Lysa sich oft in eine andere Welt und fragte sich bestimmt hundertmal: Was wäre, wenn ich Jaime Lennister geheiratet hätte?

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Früh am Morgen weckte Catelyn sie und sprach aufgeregt zu ihr, dass heute ihr beider großer Tag sein würde. Erst verstand Lysa nicht worum es ging, aber dann wusste sie es. Sie träumte! Es war ein wunderschöner Traum, wo sie sich ein wunderschönes hellblaues Kleid anzog und mit Catelyn zur Septa ging. Dort wartete Jaime Lennister auf sie und Brandon Stark wartete auf ihre Schwester Catelyn.

Ihr Herz schwoll vor Freude, als sie den Gang hinunter ging. Sie lebte in einem wundervollen Traum. Hoffentlich würde sie dort für immer bleiben.

Das Hochzeitsfest war schön, viel größer als beim letzten Mal. Diesmal waren nicht überall Soldaten oder Lords in Rüstungen. Alle trugen ihre schönsten Gewänder. Die Beischlafzeremonie war so ekelhaft und entwürdigend wie beim letzten Mal. Die Männer waren gierig und konnten es nicht erwarten, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und ihr Obszönitäten zuzurufen. Lachend stießen sie sie nackt ins Zimmer.

Jaime fing sie auf, bevor sie hinfiel. Er half ihr sich aufzurichten und sie schaute in seine wundervollen grünen Augen. Sein Gesicht war so perfekt, so schön! „Mein Lord Ehemann", flüsterte sie. Glücklich das er es war und nicht Lord Arryn. „Danke."

Wie der Ritter, der er war, führte er sie langsam zum Bett und sagte ihr: „Nennt mich Jaime, Mylady. Wir sind jetzt verheiratet."

„Jaime", seufzte sie glücklich. „Dann nennt mich Lysa."

Daraufhin folgte eine wundervolle Nacht. Viel besser als mit dem alten Mann und vielleicht sogar besser als mit Petyr. Jaime roch nicht nach Pfefferminze. Es war ein wunderbarer Traum.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Noch bevor sie nach Casterlystein abreisen konnten, passierte die Katastrophe wieder. Lord Brandon bekam eine Nachricht und niemand konnte ihn abhalten, als er nach Königsmund ritt, um seine Schwester zurückzufordern. Rickard Stark kam durch Schnellwasser und reiste auch unaufhaltsam nach Königsmund. Eine Woche später erhielten sie die Nachricht von ihren Ermordungen.

Catelyn heulte sich die Augen aus. Es musste noch schlimmer für sie sein, da sie diesmal mit Brandon verheiratet gewesen war. Aber dann geschah etwas, was beim letzten Mal nicht gewesen war. Ein Brief kam aus Königsmund.

„Der König fordert die Herausgabe meiner Tochter", offenbarte ihr Lord Vater und zerknüllte den Brief. Onkel Brynden, Edmure, ihr Jaime und sie waren in Vaters Solar. „Lord Arryn schreibt, dass auch Roberts Herausgabe gefordert wurde und Lord Eddard Stark schreibt, dass auch seine Anwesenheit mit dem Rest seiner Familie in Königsmund gefordert wurde. Der König hat vor sie alle umzubringen."

Der König wollte auch Catelyn töten, weil sie mit Brandon verheiratet war! Weil sie den Namen Stark trug und vielleicht sein Kind!

„Bruder, du wirst doch nicht-" „Natürlich werde ich das nicht tun", sagte ihr Vater wütend. „Lord Arryn, Lord Baratheon und Lord Stark rufen zu den Waffen. Wir werden dasselbe tun."

Ihr Ehemann trat vor und legte seine Hand auf sein Schwert. „Ich werde dasselbe tun", versicherte Jaime ihren Vater und Lysas Herz schwoll wieder einmal vor Glück. „Die Westlande werden auch in diesem Krieg kämpfen."

„Lord Jaime, euer Vater ist immer noch die Hand des Königs." War das so? Lysa hatte es nicht gewusst.

„Das stimmt", gab Jaime zu. „Aber ich kann mich nicht abwenden, wenn der König meine Schwägerin und vielleicht auch ihr Kind töten will. Auch ein König und ein Prinz müssen lernen, dass ihre Taten Konsequenzen haben können."

Damit war es beschlossen. Die Rebellion würde erneut starten. Aber diesmal musste sie nicht Lord Arryn heiraten.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Ihr Vater verhandelte trotzdem. „Wenn Lady Catelyn einen Jungen bekommt, werde ich ihn als rechtmäßigen Lord von Winterfell anerkennen, seine Vormundschaft übernehmen und ihn in Winterfell zum Lord erziehen", gestand Lord Eddard Stark ihrem Neffen sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zu. Catelyn war tatsächlich wieder so schnell schwanger geworden. „Sollte es ein Mädchen sein, so biete ich an, sie mit meinen Sohn Robb zu verloben, sodass sie die zukünftige Lady von Winterfell wird."

Damit musste sich ihr Vater zufrieden geben, denn Lord Eddard Stark war bereits verheiratet und zwar mit Lady Ashara aus dem Haus Dayn. So konnte er Catelyn nicht mehr zur Sicherheit mit ihm verheiraten.

Aber ihr Vater ging noch weiter. Er handelte mit Lord Arryn eine Vereinbarung aus, dass er nachdem Catelyn ihr Kind geboren hatte, sie mit ihm verheiratet werden würde. Ihr Vater war einfach absolut skrupellos. Catelyn war totunglücklich! Außerdem hatte sie doch ihre Pflicht erfüllt gehabt. Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr Vater so böse war.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Als Lysa durch die Schmerzen einer weiteren Fehlgeburt ging, glaubte sie zum ersten Mal, dass sie vielleicht nicht in einem wundervollen Traum steckte. Es konnte die bittere Realität sein.

Dennoch nahm sie diesmal Jaime in die Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Weine nicht, Lysa", sprach er beruhigend. „Wir werden andere Kinder haben. Vielleicht war es zu früh. Wir haben jede Menge Zeit."

Beruhigend streichelte Jaime ihr über den Rücken und versprach ihr immer wieder, dass sie noch andere Kinder zusammen bekommen würde. Um sie zu trösten, versuchten sie es noch ein paarmal vor seiner Abreise.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 280 n. A. E.**

Während die Armee der Westlande nach Schnellwasser gekommen war, musste sie nach Casterlystein reisen. Jaime wollte, dass sie dort in Sicherheit bei seiner Familie lebte.

Dort war Cersei Lennister, die absolut furchtbar zu Lysa war. Sie unaussprechliche Gemeinheiten zu ihr und ganz oft versteckte Lysa sich in ihren neuen Gemächern. Dabei sollten sie doch gute Schwestern sein. Sie verstand nicht, was sie getan hatte, um solchen Hass zu verdienen.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 280 n. A. E.**

Ein Brief aus Schnellwasser von ihrer Schwester war gekommen. Sie hatte ein gesundes Mädchen auf die Welt gebracht. Es sollte rote Haare haben und blaue Augen, wie es für die Tully-Familie üblich war.

Catelyn war zufrieden, dass es ein Mädchen war. Ihr Kind würde so vielleicht nicht Winterfell erben, aber als Junge wäre er viel gefährdeter, bis er erwachsen ist. Sie hatte das Kind Sansa genannt, ein nördlicher Name, den die Bannermänner im Norden sicher akzeptieren würden. Daher beschloss Lysa, das es eine kluge Idee war, auch Namen herauszusuchen, die für einen Lennister üblich waren.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 281 n. A. E.**

Lysa war überglücklich wieder schwanger zu sein, aber erst nachdem der vierte Mond vergangen war, traute sie sich ihrem Ehemann zu schreiben.

 _Mein geliebter Ehemann,_

 _Jaime,_

 _Ich schreibe dir, um dir eine gute Nachricht mitzuteilen. Wir bekommen ein Kind. Der Maester hat mir bestätigt, dass ich im vierten Monat schwanger bin und alles scheint gut zu verlaufen._

 _Casterlystein ist wunderschön. Ich liebe es an dem Strand spazieren zu gehen. Dass Meer erinnerte mich ein wenig an die Flüsse Zuhause, auch wenn es viel heller sind. Alle sind hier sehr nett zu mir. Außer deine Schwester Cersei. Ich weiß nicht wieso und ich will dich nicht in diesen Zeiten damit belästigen, aber sie scheint mich aus irgendeinem Grund zu hassen. Ich hab alles versucht, um mich mit ihr anzufreunden, aber es hat dennoch nicht geklappt. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich sie milde stimmen kann?_

 _Jeden Tag bete ich für deine Gesundheit und deine baldige Rückkehr. Ich vermisse dich sehr und hoffe, dass der Krieg bald vorbei ist, damit wir hier zusammen in Frieden mit unseren Kindern leben können._

 _In der Hoffnung, dich bald wiederzusehen,_

 _verbleibe ich in tiefer Zuneigung,_

 _deine Lysa_

Sie hoffte, dass sie den Brief gefühlvoll und gleichzeitig respektvoll formuliert hatte. Direkt und doch höflich. Lysa wollte auch nicht aufdringlich wegen seiner Schwester wirken, aber die Situation belastete sie wirklich sehr.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 281 n. A. E.**

Der kleine Tyrion, der wirklich sehr klein war, war immer nett zu ihr und sagte ihr, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, auf die gute Seite seiner Schwester zu kommen. Er riet ihr, sie so viel wie möglich zu vermeiden.

Lysa verstand nicht, wie man so bestimmt wie Cersei sein konnte, seine gute Schwester zu hassen. Da Catelyn nicht mehr da war, hatte Lysa gehofft eine Schwester zu haben, mit der sie reden konnte. Aber Cersei schien dazu absolut nicht bereit zu sein. Nein, sie schien entschlossen zu sein, Lysa zu hassen. Nur was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 281 n. A. E.**

„DU MIESE HURE! DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD!" Cersei schrie und schrie. Sie nahm alles was sie in die Hände bekommen hatte und warf es nach Lysa. Sie weinte und weinte und wusste nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte. „DU HAST IHN GETÖTET! WEGEN DIR IST ER TOT!"

Ser Kevan kam herein und sah sich entsetzt um. „Cersei, was tust du-" Lysa musste einer weiteren Vase ausweichen. „DIESE HURE IST SCHULD AN VATERS TOT! WÄRE SIE NICHT GEWESEN, WÄRE JAIME NIE IN DEN KRIEG GERANNT! RHAEGAR IST JETZT TOT UND DER KÖNIG HAT DIE STADT IN DIE LUFT GEJAGT! ER HAT VATER GETÖTET! ALLES NUR WEGEN IHR!"

Nein, nein, nein! Das war nicht ihre Schuld! Sie hatte nichts getan. Lysa weinte und dann spürte sie auf einmal einen schrecklichen Schmerz an ihren Kopf. Entsetzt schrie sie vor Schmerz auf und sah geschockt auf Cersei, die an ihren Haaren zog.

„UM HIMMELSWILLEN, CERSEI!", schrie Ser Kevan entsetzt und kam ihr zu Hilfe. „HÖR AUF!" „SIE IST SCHULD! DIE HURE IST SCHULD! TÖTE SIE! TÖTE SIE UND IHR BASTARDKIND! SIE IST ES NICHT WERT! SIE DARF JAIME KEIN KIND GEBEN! SIE IST EINE BÖSARTIGE HEXE! SIE HAT VATER GETÖTET!"

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Klatschen erklang und vorsichtig öffnete Lysa die Augen um zu sehen, wie Cersei zurücktaumelte. Ihr Blick war mörderisch. „Wie kannst du es wagen?", begann Cersei zischend. „ICH BIN DIE LADY VON CASTERLYSTEIN!" „NEIN", schrie Ser Kevan ihr entgegen. „SIE IST DIE LADY VON CASTERLYSTEIN!" Dabei zeigte er auf Lysa. Langsam richtete Lysa sich wieder etwas auf. „UND DU HAST SIE GERADE ANGEGRIFFEN! WACHEN!"

Tatsächlich kamen die Wachen herein. „Nehmt Lady Cersei in Gewahrsam und bewacht ihre Kammern. Wenn der Lord von Casterlystein zurückkehrt, wird er sich mit den Angriff seiner Schwester auf seine Frau befassen."

Egal wie sehr Cersei schrie und fluchte, die Wachen befolgten den Befehl und sie wurde weggebracht. Erleichterung durchflutete Lysa.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 281 n. A. E.**

Schließlich war der Krieg vorbei. Die Rebellen hatten wieder über die Targaryens gesiegt und ihr Jaime kehrte zu ihr zurück. Da sie noch nicht geboren hatte, würde Jaime bei der Geburt dabei sein. Ser Kevan begrüßte ihn im Burghof, da Lysa seit zwei Monden auf Anordnung des Maesters, das Bett nicht mehr verlassen durfte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Jaime in Begleitung von Ser Kevan zu ihr. Freudig sprang sie vom Bett auf, als sie Jaime in der Tür sah und stürmte zu ihm.

„Lady Lennister, der Maester hat euch doch verboten aufzustehen", tadelte Ser Kevan sie. „Das Kind braucht Ruhe."

Jaime nahm sie in die Arme und hob sie hoch, als würde sie überhaupt nichts wiegen, als er sie zurück ins Bett trug. Als er sie hingelegt hatte, sah er sie an und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Hat meine Schwester dir weh getan?"

Das war nicht die traumhafteste Begrüßung, aber sie konnte die Frage verstehen. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie daran dachte. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie hasst mich. Sie hat gesagt es sei meine Schuld, das euer Vater gestorben ist und sie hat Sachen auf mich geworfen."

„Vasen, Skulpturen, alles was Cersei im Esszimmer zu fassen bekam", berichtete Ser Kevan weiter. „Das einzige Glück dabei war, das ihr Ziel nicht besonders gut ist. Aber dann hat sie Lady Lysa auch noch körperlich angegriffen und wollte ihr Kind töten."

„Meine Schwester war nur traurig-" „Nein", fiel Ser Kevan Jaime gleich ins Wort. „Das waren keine bloßen Taten der Trauer. Deine Schwester hat deine Frau angegriffen und wollte dein Erbe töten. Das ist nicht mit einem Klaps auf die Hände entschuldbar. Stress in-"

„ARGH!" Lysa konnte nicht anders als zu schreien. Die Schmerzen überwältigten sie und panisch griff sie nach ihrem Bauch.

Hilflos sah Jaime sie an, aber wurde dann von Ser Kevan hochgezogen, der die Bettdecke zur Seite zog.

„Ist das Wasser?", fragte Jaime verwirrt nach. Alles fühlte sich tatsächlich nass an.

„Das Kind kommt", erklärte Ser Kevan, machte die Tür auf und rief in den Flur: „HOLT SOFORT DEN MAESTER UND DIE HEBAMME!"

Lysa legte die Hände auf den Bauch. Bald würde ihr Kind da sein. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen.

Schon bald kamen der Maester, die Hebamme und noch weitere Frauen. Alle stürmten zu Lysa ans Bett, tauschten Laken aus, schüttelten Kissen auf und brachten Wasser. Schmerz um Schmerz überwältigte sie immer wieder.

„Wir müssen gehen, Jaime", forderte Ser Kevan ihren Mann auf. „Die Geburtskammer ist nicht dein Platz."

Hilflos sah sie zu ihrem Mann und streckte die Hand aus. „Jaime", flehte sie und er kam sofort zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Und egal wie fest sie zudrückte und wie sehr sie schrie, er ließ ihre Hand nicht mehr los.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 281 n. A. E.**

Es dauerte bis zum nächsten Morgen, bis es vorbei war. Aber dann legte die Hebamme ihr einen wunderschönen goldhaarigen Jungen in ihren Armen. „Er sieht aus wie du, Jaime", befand Lysa glücklich. Ihr Kind sah aus wie ihr Mann, das war gut. „Wir können ihn Damon nennen."

Jaime gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und versicherte ihr: „Damon ist ein sehr guter Name. Lass ihn uns so nennen."

„Damon Lennister", seufzte Lysa glücklich und hielt ihn ein wenig näher. „Er ist perfekt." Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas Schöneres als ihren Sohn gesehen. Ihn nur anzusehen machte sie absolut glücklich.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 281 n. A. E.**

„Ein guter Brief?", fragte Lord Tyrion, als er Damon in der Krippe betrachtete. Tyrion war absolut nett zu den kleinen Damon und verwöhnte ihn mehr, als Lysa und Jaime es zusammen taten.

Lysa legte den Brief beiseite. „Meine Schwester hat wieder geheiratet", berichtete Lysa. „Lord Arryn. Vater hat darauf bestanden. Aber sie ist eigentlich immer noch unglücklich wegen Brandon."

„Väter und ihre unmöglichen Forderungen", bemerkte Tyrion wehleidig. „Wo wir gerade von der lieben Familie sprechen, wie dich vielleicht freuen wird, hat mein Bruder beschlossen unsere Schwester auf die Schöne Insel zu verbannen. Ein mildes Urteil sicherlich in Anbetracht ihrer Taten, aber sie wurde auch zeitlebens von Casterlystein verbannt und sicher war es amüsant wie sie deswegen geschrien und getobt hat."

Mittlerweile konnte Lysa sich die Reaktion sehr gut vorstellen. Ihr Charakter war wirklich erschreckend. Cersei war so voller Wut und Hass und Lysa wusste wirklich nicht woher das alles kam.

„Wieso sollte mich das freuen?", fragte Lysa traurig. „Meine gute Schwester hasst mich und ich kann nicht sagen, was ich getan habe. Bin ich so ein furchtbarer Mensch?"

Mitleidig sah Lord Tyrion sie an. Er war immer gut zu ihr. „Nichts ist falsch mit dir", antwortete er ihr. „Mit meiner Schwester stimmt etwas nicht. Sie ist der furchtbare Mensch und endlich haben es auch einmal andere gesehen, sodass ihre Taten Konsequenzen haben. Meine Schwester hat sich selbst zu Fall gebracht. Sie hätte die Chance gehabt König Robert zu heiraten, aber jetzt werden diese Pläne nicht weiterverfolgt. All ihre Schönheit wird ihr diesmal nichts nutzen."

Ein betrübliches Schicksal sicherlich, wo ihre Pläne doch so groß gewesen waren. Wieder war Lyanna Stark gestorben und anscheinend suchten die Menschen schon für einen Ersatz für König Robert. Beim letzten Mal hatte Cersei durch ihren Vater Lord Tywin die Chance bekommen. Aber damals war auch wirklich alles anders gewesen.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 282 n. A. E.**

Ihre Schwester hatte wirklich Glück. Sie war schon wieder schwanger, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit. Aber ihren Briefen zu entnehmen, war sie sehr traurig. Ihre Tochter Sansa war gleich von Lord Stark mit nach Norden genommen wurden, weil in Königsmund gerade nicht sehr viel Platz für Ablenkung und Überfluss war. Dort herrschte Chaos, da mehr als die Hälfte der Stadt kaputt war und der Rote Bergfried bis auf die Grundfeste komplett zerstört war.

Um viele der Kosten zu tragen, hatte König Robert, Lady Janna Tyrell geehelicht, die aus dem zweitreichsten Land in Westeros stammte. Cersei war jetzt auf der Schönen Insel, wo sie den neuen Lord Sebaston Weitmann geheiratet hatte, der nur vier Jahre älter als sie war. Auch sie war bereits schwanger.

Aber Lysa ließ ihre Stimmung nicht trüben. Sie hatte einen gesunden Sohn, den sie über alles liebte und der von allen bewundert wurde. Damon hatte die blonden Haare seines Vaters, aber ihre klaren blauen Augen. Lysa war darüber froh. Ihre blauen Augen war für sie immer das einzig schöne an ihr gewesen und es machte sie stolz, dass sie das an ihren Sohn weitergeben hatte.

Jaime war oft sehr beschäftigt, da er jetzt über das Land seines Vaters nach dessen Tod herrschen musste. Aber Tyrion war so nett und half ihm viel dabei.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Lysa mit ihrem Sohn, sie wollte weder das eine Amme, noch das ein Kindermädchen sich um ihr Kind kümmerte. Das konnte sie alles selbst tun. Sie badete und wickelte ihren Sohn, fütterte ihn und machte mit ihm Spaziergänge. Wenn er weinte, trug sie ihn stundenlang auf ihren Armen, bis er sich beruhigte. Sie liebte Damon über alles.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 282 n. A. E.**

Alle hatten sie Kinder bekommen. Ihre Schwester hatte Lord Arryn natürlich sofort einen Erben gegeben. Jasper Arryn, ihr Neffe, der Erbe von Hohenehr. Die Königin hatte eine Prinzessin geboren, die Cassana genannt wurde. Und ihre gute Schwester, Lady Cersei Weitmann, hatte Zwillinge geboren. Joffrey und Cerelle Weitmann, zwei goldhaarige Zwillinge.

Jaime hatte gerade erst wieder angefangen nach der Schwangerschaft ihr Bett zu teilen. Der Maester hatte es vorher nicht gestattet. Aber Jaime war trotzdem in ihren Kammern geblieben und sie hatte in seinen Armen schlafen können.

Seit kurzem hatte Jaime sich Zeit in seinen Aufgaben eingeteilt, um mit ihr zusammen Mittag zu essen. Es war die schönste Zeit des Tages, wenn sie zusammen auf den Balkon saßen. Lysa hatte ihren Sohn auf dem Schoß und fütterte ihn ein wenig von ihren Erbsen, die sie für ihn zerquetschte.

„Wird Königsmund jemals so sein wie früher?", fragte Lysa, nachdem Jaime ihr erzählt hatte, das der König die meiste Zeit auf Sturmkap verbrachte.

„Vielleicht", meinte Jaime uninteressiert. „Aber es wird wenn noch Jahre dauern. Der Aufbau einer Burg braucht Zeit, egal ob Material und Geld dafür da sind."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es ein großer Verlust ist", befand Lysa. „Ich war einmal mit meiner Schwester dort. Es hat furchtbar gestunken."

Jaimes Lippen hoben sich zu einem Lächeln und er sagte zustimmend: „Das ist wirklich ein Problem dort. Was macht ihr beiden heute noch?"

Mit ihrer Serviette wischte sie Damons Mund ab. „Wir gehen zum Strand und sammeln ein paar Muscheln. Damon liebt es mit nackten Füßen im Sand herum zu laufen." Damon liebte viele Dinge. Seit zwei Monaten hatte er angefangen zu laufen und er nutzte das voll aus.

„Hört sich gut an", sagte Jaime. „Vielleicht werde ich später zu euch stoßen."

Glücklich sah sie ihren Ehemann an und als sie drohte in seine Augen zu versinken, da sagte sie ihm: „Ich glaube, ich verliebe mich in dich, Jaime."

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen und für ein paar Moment öffnete sich sein Mund wortlos, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und sagte: „Lysa, ich-" „Ich weiß unsere Ehe wurde von unseren Vätern arrangiert", unterbrach Lysa ihn. „Aber ich mag dich wirklich. Ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlieben und ich will nur… Ich will nur dass wir glücklich werden. Mit vielen Kindern und noch mehr Enkelkindern. Mehr wünsche ich mir nicht vom Leben."

Jaime erwiderte ihr Liebesgeständnis nicht, aber er griff schließlich nach ihrer Hand und versicherte ihr: „Wir werden glücklich mit Kindern und Enkelkindern." Was für ein schöner Traum, auch wenn es keiner war.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 283 n. A. E.**

Tyrion hatte geheiratet! Einfach so. Es war eine bürgerliche Frau namens Tysha, die ihn anscheinend wirklich liebte. Die beiden hatten sich erst gar nicht getraut nach Casterlystein zu kommen. Aber Jaime hatte sie freundlich begrüßt und Lysa freute sich für ihren Schwager. Es war egal, dass Tysha keine Dame war, sie war ein freundliches Mädchen und Lysa konnte ihr helfen Kleider auszusuchen. Mit Tysha bekam sie in Casterlystein ihre erste richtige Freundin.

Als Hochzeitsgeschenk versprach Jaime ihnen Castamaer als Erbe zu restaurieren. Bis es soweit war würden die beiden natürlich in Casterlystein leben. Wie wunderbar!

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 283 n. A. E.**

Als Lysa von dem Maester erfuhr, dass sie wieder schwanger war, lief sie sofort in das Solar ihres Mannes. Jaime sah ein wenig verzweifelt aus, wahrscheinlich weil er schreiben musste und er es nicht mochte. Aber Tyrion war an seiner Seite und half ihn. Er hatte auch extra einen Schreibtisch bekommen.

„Jaime", rief sie aufgeregt und er stand verwirrt von seinem Stuhl auf. Schnell lief sie hinter dem Schreibtisch und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich bin schwanger. Der Maester hat es bestätigt. Wir bekommen noch ein Kind!"

Erst sah Jaime sie noch schockiert an, dann aber lächelte er und hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie einmal herum. „Wirklich?", fragte er aufgeregt und legte eine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch. „Wie weit bist du?"

„Erst im zweiten Mond", antwortete Lysa. „Der Maester hat gesagt, ich werde es erst im nächsten Jahr bekommen. Aber es ist so wunderbar! Vielleicht wird es diesmal ein Mädchen sein, dann kann ich ihr Zöpfe flechten und schöne Kleider besticken." Jaime lachte über ihren Eifer, war aber eigentlich genauso aufgeregt wie sie.

„Herzlichen Glückwünsch, Schwägerin", meldete Tyrion sich zu Wort. „Das sind wundervolle Nachrichten. Bald wird es hier in der Burg von Kindern nur so wimmeln."

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 283 n. A. E.**

Ein Junge kam nach Casterlystein, Sandor Clegane. Er wollte dem Haus Lennister dienen und Jaime nahm ihn schließlich als seinen Knappen. Lysa war entsetzt, als sie seine Narben sah.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 284 n. A. E.**

Lysa bekam ihre Tochter ein wenig vor ihrer Schwägerin. Aber beide hatten Mädchen. Cousinen, die wie Schwestern aufwachsen würden und zusammen im Meer schwimmen lernen würden. Lysa hatte ihre Tochter Joanna genannt, nach Jaimes Mutter, wofür er dankbar gelächelt hatte. Tysha dagegen hatte ihr Tochter Lenna genannt. Das klang ähnlich wie Joanna, als wären die beiden Zwillinge. Tatsächlich waren sie nur drei Tage voneinander entfernt geboren.

Mittlerweile kümmerte Lysa sich nicht mehr um Damon allein. Dafür hatte sie mit Joanna keine Zeit mehr. Außerdem würde Damon bald mit seinem Unterricht beginnen. Er kam sogar schon mit seinem Vater zum Training, aber bisher nur um ihn zuzusehen.

Jaime trainierte sehr gerne und er nahm noch lieber an Turnieren teil. Zumindest hatte er ihr das gesagt. Aber in den letzten Jahren waren keine Turniere gegeben wurden, wegen den vielen Kriegsschäden. Die Turniere in anderen Ländern, von den wenigen die stattgefunden hatten, hatten sie keines besucht.

Diesmal aber gab es ein Turnier in Lennishort, was zu Ehren der Geburt ihrer Tochter abgehalten wurde und Jaime wollte daran teilnehmen. Zum großen Teil kamen nur die Lords und Ritter aus dem Westlanden, aber es kam auch ihre Schwester Catelyn, sogar mit ihrem Ehemann, Lord Arryn, der Hand des Königs. Ihr Bruder Edmure kam auch mit seiner Verlobten Allyria Dayn. Obwohl die Verlobung arrangiert war, sah Edmure ziemlich glücklich mit seiner zukünftigen Braut aus, wahrscheinlich weil sie sehr hübsch war. Nicht so hübsch wie ihre Schwester Ashara, Lady Stark, aber sehr viel schöner als Lysa.

Das einzig traurige war, dass auch Cersei da war, mit ihrem Ehemann, Lord Sebaston Weitmann und ihren goldhaarigen Zwillingen. Unverschämter weise hatte Cersei sich ihnen ohne Einladung genähert und ihre Kinder vorgestellt. Lysa wollte ihr Unwohlsein nicht zeigen, weswegen sie sich nur fester an Jaimes Arm geklammert hatte und ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. „Zwei schöne Kinder", kommentierte Lysa auf ihre Vorstellung. „Sie kommen ganz nach dir."

Aber Cersei ignorierte sie einfach und wandte sich an Jaime. „Meine Tochter sieht mir wirklich ähnlich, findest du nicht, Jaime?", fragte sie keck. „Denkst du, dein Sohn Damon sieht dasselbe in ihr, wie du in mir?"

Lysa runzelte die Stirn, als sie sah, wie ihr Ehemann bleich wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr entging etwas. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete Jaime: „Ich hoffe deine Tochter hat nicht alles von dir."

Die Antwort gefiel Cersei eindeutig nicht, aber sie versuchte es einfach weiter: „Lasst uns zur Tribüne gehen und auf die Ankunft der Ritter warten, dann können sich die Kinder besser kennenlernen."

Bevor Lysa protestieren konnte, sagte Jaime mit schneidender Stimme: „Nein!" Cersei wich geschockt einen Schritt zurück. „Du musst dich vergessen, wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich in die Nähe meiner Frau lasse, Cersei", erklärte Jaime. „Ihr werdet woanders sitzen und wenn du dich meiner Frau näherst oder sonst etwas versuchst, dann werde ich dich sofort zu deiner Insel zurück eskortieren lassen."

Damit ging Jaime an ihr vorbei und Lysa folgte ihn mit stolperndem Schritt, da sie noch an seinen Arm hing. Jaime brachte sie und ihre Kinder zur Tribüne, bevor er sich verabschiedete. Irgendwann kamen Ser Kevan und seine Frau dazu, sowie weitere Lennister. Aber auch Catelyn kam zu ihr und Lysas Sohn freundete sich sofort mit seinem Cousin Jasper an. Kinder waren da wirklich einfach.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 284 n. A. E.**

Am Ende des Tages war der einzige Ritter, der noch im Sattel saß, ihr Ehemann. Für einen Moment hatte sie Angst, als Cersei hochmütig den Kopf hochwarf und sie grinsend ansah. Aber Jaime ritt an ihr vorbei und ihr Gesicht wurde so rot wie Lysas Haare. Erleichterung überflutete ihr Herz, als Jaime vor ihr anhielt.

„Meine Dame", sagte Jaime zu ihr. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe zwei Damen, denen mein Herz gehört." Für ein Moment hatte Lysa wieder Angst als er den Blumenkranz teilte. Würde er Catelyn… Aber ihr Mann hielt ihr beide Blumenkränze entgegen. „Rote Blüten für meine geliebt Frau und weiße Blüten für meine süße Tochter."

Lächelnd nahm Lysa beide Blumenkränze entgegen und setzte erst den weißen Blumenkranz auf den Kopf ihrer Tochter, der viel zu groß für sie war, bevor Lysa sich selbst den roten Blumenkranz aufsetzte. Alle applaudierten für sie und glücklich sah Lysa ihren Ehemann an.

Als sie sich zurücklehnte, beugte Tysha sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Siehst du das Gesicht von Lady Weitmann? Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie ein paar Zitronen verschluckt."

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 285 n. A. E.**

Lysa hatte ein wunderschönes Leben auf Casterlystein. Oft fühlte sie sich wie eine Prinzessin in einem schönen Schloss. Zum ersten Mal, als ihre Schwester ihr schrieb, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, konnte sie sich darüber freuen. Schließlich hatte sie selbst zwei wundervolle Kinder.

Auch die Königin hatte einen Thronfolger geboren: Steffon Baratheon. Er sollte genauso aussehen, wie sein Vater und seine Schwester. Schwarze Haare und blaue Augen.

Als die Einladung zur Hochzeit ihres Bruders kam, war sie wirklich aufgeregt, obwohl es bedeutete ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Sie konnte wohl nie vergessen, was er ihr angetan hatte, aber sie konnte ihn zu Gunsten ihres Bruders ignorieren.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 285 n. A. E.**

Auch Haus Stark war zur Hochzeit da, obwohl sie den Norden seit dem Ende der Rebellion nicht mehr verlassen hatten. Nur Lord Stark blieb auf Winterfell, weil es da wohl irgendeine Regel gab. Lady Stark hatte ihrem Ehemann vor kurzem das fünfte Kind geschenkt. Zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen.

Ihre Schwester kam natürlich und freute sich vor allem Sansa wiederzusehen, die jetzt bereits vier Jahre alt war und ihre Mutter gar nicht erkannte. Ängstlich versteckte Sansa sich hinter Lady Starks Röcken.

Haus Dayn, das Haus Dayn aus Sternfall und das Haus Dayn von Winterfell kamen natürlich auch. Arthur Dayn hatte die Rebellion überlebt. Lord Stark hatte seinen Schwager nicht ermordet, sondern ihn stattdessen mit in den Norden gebracht, was der König widerwillig geduldet hatte. Dort hatte Arthur die Cousine von Lord Stark geheiratet und mit ihr Kinder gezeugt.

Jaime war sehr interessiert daran Ser Arthur zu treffen, da dieser sein größtes Vorbild war und der Mann ihn vor Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen hatte. Fast die ganze Zeit unterhielten sich die beiden, während Lysa Arthurs Frau Amara kennenlernte, eine Frau mit wundervollem, sanftem und freundlichem Charakter. So hatte sie sich einst Cersei vorgestellt.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 286 n. A. E.**

Ihr Ehemann hielt ihre jüngste Tochter in den Armen, Leila, die wie auch schon Joanna zuvor, die blonden Haare der Familie Lennister geerbt hatte. Aber all ihre Kinder bekamen ihre blauen Augen. Ihr Schwager Tyrion hatte auch eine weitere Tochter von Tysha bekommen. Sie hieß Myrcella und war wie Leila ein süßes Kind.

„Deine Schwester hat schon wieder eine Anfrage geschickt?", fragte Lysa erstaunt nach. „Wieso will sie nur unbedingt, dass Cerelle Joannas Begleiterin wird? Die beiden sind doch noch so jung. Joanna ist erst zwei, sie kann das noch gar nicht begreifen."

Jaime seufzte und schaute weiterhin auf Leila. „Sie will nicht, dass Cerelle zu Joannas Begleiterin wird, sondern dass Cerelle mit Damon verlobt wird." „Aber-" Jaime hob die Hand und unterbrach sie. „Ich will das nicht. Falls ich mich in das Leben meines Sohnes derart einmische, dann werde ich ihn im entsprechenden Alter mit jemand verloben, den ich will und nicht meine Schwester", erklärte Jaime. „Ich hoffe auf eine von Ser Arthurs Töchtern. Mit ihm will ich eine Allianz, nicht mit meiner Schwester. Auch wäre es dumm. Man formt nicht zweimal hintereinander mit demselben Haus eine Allianz." Der letzte Abschnitt klang mehr nach Tyrion als nach Jaime, aber Lysa nahm es hin.

Lysa dachte an Arthurs Töchter. Serena musste jetzt vier Jahre alt sein, so wie Cerelle. Wie Arthurs Gemahlin hatte sie blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Die andere hieß Kenna und hatte braune Haare gehabt. Sie war auch noch ein Neugeborenes gewesen. Im Grunde war es egal, sie waren alle noch Kleinkinder. Es war viel zu früh für Verlobungen.

„Es ist noch sehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken", fand Lysa. „Reden wir in zehn Jahren noch einmal darüber." Jaime lächelte sie an und sie fühlte sich mal wieder von ihm verstanden.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 289 n. A. E.**

Die Jahre waren gut und friedvoll gewesen, bis auf einmal ihre Flotte in Lennishort in Flammen stand und fast vollständig vernichtet wurde. Die Eisenmänner griffen sie an, da Balon Graufreud sich zum König der Eiseninseln gekrönt hatte und zu einer Rebellion aufgerufen hatten.

Nach der Niederlage in Lennishort sammelten alle restlichen Länder in Westeros ihre Truppen gegen die Eisenmänner, auch ihr Ehemann. Aber in den Wochen schafften es die Eisenmänner erfolgreich die Westküste zu plündern und an einigen Stellen sogar zu zerstören.

Tränenreich musste Lysa sich von ihrem Ehemann verabschieden. „Ich bete für deine Rückkehr", sagte sie ihm und konnte ihn nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Es tat so weh. Was wenn ihn was geschah?

Jaime hob ihren Kopf am Kinn an und sagte eindringlich: „Ich werde zu euch zurückkehren. Ein Leben voller Glück steht uns doch noch bevor."

Schwach versuchte Lysa zu lächeln, aber es starb vor Sorge auf ihren Lippen. Dennoch teilte sie gern den Abschiedskuss mit ihrem Mann. Sie würde beten. Beten damit er sicher zu ihr zurückkam.

* * *

 **Lennishort, 289 n. A. E.**

Nach dem Ende der Graufreud Rebellion reiste Haus Stark sofort wieder ab. Balon Graufreud hatte das Knie beugen müssen und seine beiden Kinder wurden als Geiseln genommen. Theon Graufreud kam an die Ostküste zu Haus Baratheon nach Sturmkap und Asha Graufreud kam zu ihnen nach Casterlystein am die Westküste. Das Mädchen war aufmüpfig und widerspenstig und musste oft von Ser Kevan, der ihre Aufsicht übernahm, daran erinnert werden, dass sie eine Geisel war.

König Robert hatte verlangt, dass zum Sieg ein Turnier veranstaltet wurde und ihr Mann schäumte vor Wut, weil es ihnen übertragen wurde, was bedeutete, dass sie auch alle Kosten tragen mussten und das nachdem gerade ihre Flotte zerstört wurde. Alles nur, weil der König es verlangte.

Ihr Ehemann gewann den Tjost und krönte sie zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit. Aber das wurde nicht zum wundervollen Abschluss des Turniers.

Am nächsten Morgen fand man die Schwägerin der Königin, Lynesse Hohenturm, mit dem König zusammen im Bett. Es war ein Skandal, wie er schon bei der Hochzeit seines Bruders verursacht hatte, als er mit der Cousine der Braut im Ehebett seines Bruders Stannis geschlafen hatte. Dieser Mann besaß einfach keine Scham. Kein Wunder das Königin Janna danach für mehrere Monate nach Rosengarten mit ihren Kindern zurückkehrte.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 290 n. A. E.**

Sandor Clegane, der Knappe ihres Mannes, wollte nicht zum Ritter geschlagen werden. Daraufhin ernannte Jaime ihn zum Geschworenen Schild von Damon.

Damon war nicht länger mehr ihr einziger Sohn. Sie hatte am Anfang des Jahres einen weiteren Jungen zur Welt gebracht, den sie Arthur genannt hatte, auf Jaimes Bitte. Jaime hoffte, dass ihr Sohn irgendwann ein beeindruckender Ritter werden würde.

Auch Tyrion hatte endlich seinen Erben bekommen. Tommen wurde der Junge genannt und er würde der Erbe von Castamaer sein.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 292 n. A. E.**

„Ich hab gehört, es gibt Probleme auf der Schönen Insel", sprach Lysa bei ihrem Schwager an. Mit Jaime redete sie fast nie über Cersei und ihren Verbannungsort. „Gibt es eine Rebellion?"

„Nein", antwortete Tyrion grinsend. „Ich hab ihnen einen Sänger hingeschickt, der ihnen das Lied vom Regen von Castamaer vorgesungen hat. Danach verstummte alles wieder. Ganz im Sinne meines Vaters. Ihm hätte das gefallen."

Lysa dachte an Cersei und ihre Zwillinge. Es waren die einzigen Kinder, die sie bekommen hatte. „Cersei will immer noch, dass ihre Tochter meinen Sohn heiratete", begann Lysa. „Sie schreibt immer wieder verschiedene Vorschläge dieser Art."

„Meine Schwester wollte auch einmal Königin werden", meinte Tyrion gelangweilt und trank von seinem Wein. „Sieh wie weit sie mit ihrem Willen gekommen ist. Sie ist ein kleinliches Kind, dem niemals nein gesagt wurden ist."

So war es wohl. Außerdem wollte Jaime immer noch, dass Damon eine von Ser Arthur Dayns Töchtern heiratete. Er schien ziemlich entschlossen deswegen zu sein.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 293 n. A. E.**

Ihre schwerste Geburt hatte sie mit Geneva. Die Geburt dauerte fast zwei Tage. Sie blutete stark dabei und starb fast. Jaime saß tagelang an ihrem Bett und als sie es überlebt hatte, sagte ihr der Maester, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen könnte.

Lysa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie hatte fünf wundervollen Kindern das Leben geschenkt. Was konnte sie sich mehr wünschen?

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 295 n. A. E.**

„Serena Dayn", wiederholte Damon stirnrunzelnd. „Aber ich kenne sie nicht einmal."

„Da habt ihr was gemeinsam", meinte Tyrion amüsiert. „Sie wird hierher kommen, dann kannst du sie kennenlernen."

Ihr Sohn runzelte die Stirn über die Verlobung, stand aber gerade und pflichtbewusst da, wie es seine Art war. Damon war schon immer der gehorsame Sohn gewesen. Er hatte nicht annähernd das Temperament seines Vaters und auch nichts von ihrer unruhigen träumerischen Art.

Jaime war überglücklich, dass er die Verlobung mit Arthur arrangieren konnte. Er freute sich mit seinem Helden verbunden zu sein und wie man hörte, zumindest von dem wenigen, das man aus dem Norden hörte, war Serena ein sehr hübsches Mädchen geworden.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 295 n. A. E.**

Ein paar Monate später kam Serena nach Casterlystein. Sie war ein wunderhübsches Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, wodurch sie aussah als würde sie schon lange zur Familie gehören. Es war sehr einfach und deshalb freute Lysa sich für ihren Sohn. Denn sobald sie da war, verliebte Damon sich in sie. Er schenkte ihr Blumen und ging mit ihr Spazieren, sodass sie bald wie ein hübsches Paar aussahen.

Es gab nur eine Sache, die Lysa verärgerte. Cersei hatte ihren Bruder einen Brief geschrieben und Lysa wusste nicht was darin stand. Der Inhalt hatte Jaime nach Jahren doch dazu bewegt Cerelle Weitmann hierher zu lassen. Ein furchtbares Mädchen, wie Lysa fand, die es ganz eindeutig auf ihren Sohn abgesehen hatte. Cerelle hatte gar nichts von dem Liebreiz ihrer eigenen Töchter oder von ihren anderen Nichten, die mit Freundlichkeit und einer guten Seele gesegnet waren. Aber zum Glück zeigte ihre Verführung auf ihren Sohn keine Wirkung.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 297 n. A. E.**

Als Lysa in diesem Jahr damit beschäftigt war, die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes zu planen und beispielsweise Stunden damit verbrachte den Mantel zu besticken, den er Serena umlegen würde, da kamen eigenartige Gäste.

Eigenartig, weil sie sich nicht angekündigt hatten, sich nicht wirklich zeigten, nur mit ihrem Ehemann Jaime und Tyrion sprachen und bald darauf wieder gingen.

Am Abend, als sie ihren Mann danach befragte, sah er ungewöhnlich ernst aus. Ernster als sie es von ihm kannte. Keine Spur seiner üblichen Heiterkeit war da.

„Es sieht so als würde es Krieg geben", offenbarte Jaime ihr.

„Krieg!", keuchte Lysa entsetzt. „Wieso? Wer wird gegen wen kämpfen?"

Aber ihr Ehemann sah sie nur an und in seinem Blick lag ein klein wenig bedauern. Anscheinend konnte er es ihr nicht sagen.

Anstatt deswegen zu schimpfen, griff sie nach seiner Hand und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Du weißt, dass du auf jeden Fall meine Unterstützung hast", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich bin deine Frau und ich liebe dich."

Vielleicht bildete sie es sich nur ein, aber Jaime sah tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert aus. Er zog ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 298 n. A. E.**

Ihr Mann hatte sich auf den Krieg vorbereitet, dass wusste Lysa. Irgendwann kamen Schiffe und Lysa klappte der Mund auf, als sie das Targaryen-Symbol auf ihnen sah.

Kurz darauf wurde ihr König Aegon Targaryen vorgestellt, der Sohn von Rhaegar und Elia Targaryen, der vor der Explosion aus Königsmund herausgeschmuggelt wurde. An seiner Seite waren seine Tante Daenerys Targaryen und sein Halbbruder Jaehaerys Targaryen, der den Namen Jon Stark bevorzugte. Am auffälligsten waren die drei Drachen, die über ihnen flogen.

„Es gibt verschiedene Allianzen, die geschlossen wurden", erzählte Jaime ihr. „Prinz Jaehaerys hat eine seiner Stark-Cousinen geheiratet, aus Liebe wie ich hörte und Daenerys heiratete den Prinzen Quentyn Martell. Die beiden Ehen galten der Aussöhnung der beiden Länder, wegen Rhaegars Taten. Aber Aegon Targaryen wird unsere Tochter Joanna heiraten."

Mit geweiteten Augen sah Lysa zu ihrem Mann. „Unsere Joanna? Er will, dass unsere Joanna seine Königin wird?" Sicher es war für eine Allianz, aber die meisten Ehen waren für Allianzen. Lysa hätte es sich nie träumen gewagt, dass ihre Tochter einen König heiraten würde. Obwohl der König erst einen Krieg gewinnen musste.

Jaime stellte König Aegon die gesamte Familie Lennister vor und natürlich auch seine Braut, Joanna. Als König Aegon ihre Tochter sah, blitzten seine Augen überrascht auf und er lächelte glücklich. Ihre Tochter war wunderschön, sicher hatte ihn das überrascht. Joanna machte einen perfekten Knicks und der König küsste ihren Handrücken. Es war wie in einem Traum.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 300 n. A. E.**

Obwohl es einen kurzen Krieg gegeben hatte, war ihr Zuhause davon unberührt geblieben. In Casterlystein war alles so, wie es immer gewesen war. Friedlich und ruhig. Schön, idyllisch und romantisch. Lysa liebte es hier, besonders wenn sie auf den Balkon sitzen konnte, Tee trank und ihre Kinder im Garten bei spielen beobachtete. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre zwei Enkelkinder auch dem Spielen eingereiht.

Jaime setzte sich zu ihr und küsste sie, bevor er Platz nahm, auf die Wange. „Ein Brief kam aus Königsmund", erzählte er ihr und reichte ihr den Brief. „Joanna ist schwanger. Das ganze Reich hofft auf einen Thronfolger."

Es schien so leicht gewesen zu sein, wie Aegon Westeros erobert hatte, obwohl Tyrion ihr gesagt hatte, dass es Jahre an Vorbereitungen gebraucht hatte. Aber die meisten Länder waren bereits auf seiner Seite gewesen, als er sich mit seinen Drachen in Königsmund gezeigt hatte. Robert Baratheon war getötet wurden, aber sein Sohn Steffon hatte das Knie gebeugt und war dafür wieder zum Lord von Sturmkap ernannt wurden. Um seine Loyalität zu gewährleisten, hatte der König verfügt, dass er die Schwester der Königin heiraten sollte, also Leila. Es war ein sehr tränenreicher Abschied von ihrer Tochter gewesen. Sie war doch gerade einmal vierzehn.

Lysa nahm den Brief und las ihn aufgeregt durch. Ihre Tochter Joanna war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Ehemann. Auch war sie glücklich dass ihre Cousine Lenna den Erben Lucos Chyttering heiratete, der in den Kronlanden wohnte, wodurch sie sich oft sehen konnten.

„Mein Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen", sagte Lysa glücklich und verwundert sah Jaime sie an. „Wir, hier zusammen, mit Kindern und bald noch viel mehr Enkelkindern. Wir haben Frieden und alles wird gut."

Lächelnd griff Jaime nach ihrer Hand und sagte amüsiert: „Also, wenn man die Starks fragt, dann wird der große Krieg erst noch kommen. Sie haben alle Lords der Sieben Königslande zusammengerufen, um etwas in Königsmund zu bezeugen, dass sie vor dem Schrecken hinter Mauer überzeugen soll." Wie gruselig. „Aber du hast wohl recht", stimmte Jaime ihr zu. „Alles wird gut."


End file.
